Beauty in the Broken
by Cammie loves Taylor
Summary: When two sisters arrive to La Push will they be able to handle the adventures that come with it? Can their broken hearts be healed? Will they find someone to love? Or will the pain from the past keep them apart? JacobXOC EmbryXOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pain, why does it follow me everywhere? Why can I never out run pain? Why can't I escape its awful grasp?

My body felt numb and cold, even when his arm held me close to his radiating body. My mind was foggy, covered with a thick mist. My heart though felt all the pain my body and mind didn't; it was making up for the lack of feeling everywhere else. As the preacher went on I looked over at my younger sister.

There she stood dressed in black with Embry standing faithfully beside her. Her eyes seemed dead and empty. Her russet skin seemed pale and her face no longer glowed like the sun. It pained me even more to see her so out of character, so unhappy. I looked back toward the preacher and saw some of the reservation guys lowering the coffin into the ground.

Then just like that my sister's wall shattered and she burst into tears, the pain was unbearable. Embry took her in his arms and she cried into his chest. I bit my lip as people all around started crying and the grip around me tightened. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, but I didn't I just shut all my emotions in an unbreakable box.

_She was so young,_ I thought as I stood in front of her tombstone with my sister. _She loved us so much! All she ever wanted was for us to be happy, never caring about her own happiness! B-But now she's dead!!_

My anger then began to rise, overcoming my sadness. I clenched my fists at my sides, my knuckles turning white. _And it's all __**his **__fault!!_

Pain is everywhere, and it can appear at anytime. It is the one of the only things that makes us human....


	2. Chapter 1 Why Me?

Chapter 1 Why Me?

*Jacob's POV*

We were on our way back from the movie that I was (forced) asked to go to with Quil and Claire. We went to see _Beauty and the Beast_, and I felt like clawing my eyes out! I mean I don't mind seeing the stupid kiddy movies with Quil and Claire, but really? For God's sake the main character was a girl named _Bella _and that was the last thing I wanted to think about!

Seriously I didn't need constant reminders of how much my life sucked! It was painful enough to see her marry that bloodsucker. But to see her to become one? That was just too much, and I was glad they left this God forsaken place! Now I just spend my days moping around the house trying hard not to think about _her _with _them._

_ Oh great! Now what? _I thought angrily as my baby, my car started acting up. Just when I thought it would redeem itself, it gets worst! I quickly pulled over to the side of the road and left Quil and Claire in the truck while I check the car. Black smoke hit my face when I finally got the hood up.

_Oh shit! _I thought when I realized that I left my tools at the garage back home. I sighed and closed the hood.

"Hey Quil can you hand me my cell phone?" I asked as I walked over to his side of the car.

"Yeah, sure," He handed me my phone and gave me a questioning look. "But can't you fix it?"

"Would I be callin' a tow-truck if I could fix? Don't answer that, and besides I left my tools at the house."

"Hey, man don't get all mad, you'll scare Claire." Quil said as he picked her up.

"What's goin' on Unle Jay?" she asked, her eyes were bib and innocent. "What we gonna do now?"

"Unle Jake is going to call the tow truck because the car broke down," Quil said for me. I walked away and called the tow guy. As we wait for him to arrive Claire was pretending to drive the truck while Quil helped her make the necessary car noises. I leaned against the bed of the truck and rubbed my temples as I thought over and over again,_ Why me?_

Finally after what seemed like forever the tow man showed up. He hooked my truck to his while Quil and Claire jumped into the front of his truck. When he was done I got into my truck and he drove us to the new repair shop in Forks.

*~*~*

We arrived to a small little shop in the busiest part of Forks. The guy unhooked my truck in the garage and went to go fetch the manger. As we waited Quil was keeping Claire entertained with hand puppets while I leaned against my poor truck. After we waited a couple minutes a young man with a huge grin came out.

"Good afternoon!" the guy greeted us. His jumpsuit was stained with oil and his dirty blond hair was messy. "I'm Dalton, how may I help you?"

"Somethin' is wrong with my truck," I stated, placing my hand on its hood.

"Alright! We'll have someone tend to your car!" He said as his grin grew wider. "How about you guys wait in my office?"

"Sure, sure," I said before Claire ran into his office with Quil trialing behind her. The office was your average business office; there was a desk with a computer on top, a printer, some bookshelves full of mechanic books, some furniture, and racks upon racks of car magazines. Claire started exploring the small office while Quil watched her, making sure she didn't get hurt or something.

"If you like you can watch your truck get repaired," Dalton said as he walked into the room. "You can see everything through this office window."

When I looked through the window I saw that someone was already working on my truck. She had her backed turned to us as she looked under the hood. She had short hair and her skin was russet, like someone from the reservation, but I didn't recognize her.

"Who's she?" I asked the manager. He looked at her and gave me a perverted grin.

"She just started working here a couple days ago," I looked out the window and I couldn't help but stare at her. "She is _**fine**_, but her older sister is protective of her and she scares me!"

I laughed at what he said and something tugged at my pants. I looked down to see Claire looking up at me with big Bambi eyes and something in her hands.

"Look at what I found Jakey!" she said holding up a small snow globe. Inside the globe was a world on top of a rock howling at something with little white flakes flying around it. _How ironic..._

"It's very pretty Claire," I said and she giggled.

"OK! I'm done!" A cheer female voice said behind me. I glanced up at Quil and saw that he had the _Oh-my-God _look on his face, so I stood up and around. Behind me the girl from outside; she was just under the average height for girls, her face was cheerful with a big smile, her bangs were a little shaggy and she had a braid that was longer than the rest of her hair.

_Why does she look familiar? _I thought and then it hit me. Her grin, the braid, her cheery voice; all those belonged to one person.

"Jaida?" I asked as I mimicked Quil's shock expression.

"Yeah, but do I know you?" she asked, her blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Don't you remember? We use to play on the beach on the reservation when we were kids!" Quil said, recovering from the shock. Instantly her face lit up and her eyes grew wide.

"Quil? Jacob?" She asked as she looked up at us. "Oh my God! You're huge!"

She squealed and hugged us as we laughed at her excitement. I looked over at Dalton as Jaida started babbling on and on; he was shocked and there was a hint of jealousy in his blue eyes. I turned my attention back to Jaida and just grinned. _If Jaida hadn't changed, I wonder if Cammie did..._


	3. Chapter 2 Fireworks

Beauty in the Broken

Chapter 2

**Jaida's POV**

"Thanks for the ride!" I said as I got out of the small green mustang.

"No problem, Jay!" my friend said flashing me one of his grins.

"Thanks again Ashton," I smiled back. "I so owe you!"

"OK, just bring one of your sister's cheese cakes and we'll be even!"

"Alright, I'll bring one into work as soon as I can!" I laughed. As he was leaving the small parking lot I called after him, "Have fun on your date!"

Three weeks ago my sister and I decided to move in with our relatives in La Push. After my sister got her culinary license thing and I got my mechanic license we packed up our bags and came down, leaving boring old Alaska behind! Don't get me wrong Alaska is pretty and all but the snow and the cold were getting old, anyways I prefer rain over snow any day!

For a while I listened to the waves crashed against the shore. I inhaled the salty ocean air and sighed as my childhood memories came back. I smiled and just watched them play in my head. The breeze blew though my short black hair and carried the smell of smoke.

I followed the sweet smell and came to the bonfire party that my family planned. A smile crept across my face when I saw all the different people from the reservation. Music blared from the large speakers, food filled the long tables that stood away from the fire, and the bonfire was surrounded by long logs.

People were scattered everywhere. Some of the faces I knew but most of them I didn't know. Some danced to the music while others eat or talked. Amongst the huge group of people I found my cousins talking to their friends (which from where I stood looked a lot like them!).

"Hey Seth! Hey Leah!" I chimed walking up behind them. They stopped talking and Seth turned around and pulled me into the biggest bear huge on the planet. Leah smiled and laughed as my face turned blue.

"I'm so glad you're here Jay!" he said as he tightened his grip (if that was even possible).

"Seth…can't…breathe!!!" I choked out as his buddies broke into huge fits of laughter.

"Oh, sorry Jay," he let me down and I sucked in a massive breath of air then I let it out slowly. I looked up at his face and my eye slightly twitched. He was HUGE, like Quil and Jake were but maybe a little taller! He had grown so much since the last time I saw him, well I really didn't _see_ him but his mother always sent pictures, and he wasn't that tall!! And another thing, he was my _younger_ cousin but he's _taller_ than me!

"This is Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady!" he introduced his friends with a huge grin on his face. I looked them over and again my eye twitched. Again they were huge and muscular! As I looked at them I swear I felt myself shrink, because I felt so small around them.

"Guys this is my cousin Jaida," Seth said as he put his arm around my shoulder. They said their various hellos and where about to start talking again when Brady spoke.

"So Seth is she your younger cousin?" He asked and I could already feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "`Cause she's so short and all…"

"I'm the older one! And I'm not short!" I shouted, crossing my arms over my chest and got up into his face (well I tried, even on my tip-pi toes I was shorter than him). His face turned red from embarrassment as he looked straight into my furious blue eyes. Leah and the guys laughed at him as I gave him the angriest, most terrifying look I could muster before I busted out laughing. After a few minutes I recovered from my little fits of laughter and grinned.

"Yeah, Jay is a year older than Seth," Leah said as she put her arm around my shoulder. "And she doesn't like to be called short!"

"Heh, sorry," he apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"It's ok!" I chirped (not like a bird but you know high pitch) and grinned at him. "A friend of Seth and Leah is a friend f mine!"

Then something dawned on me and I looked around the bonfire trying to figure out what was missing…

"Guess who?" a familiar voice said as a pair of hands covered my vision. I put my hands on theirs and tried to peel them off my face but they were stuck to my face like super glue. I sighed and tried to recognize the voice.

"Quil get your hands off my face!" I barked playfully. He did as he was told and when he released me I turned around and hugged him. Then I looked behind him to find Jake and Embry walking over to the group rather slowly. I grinned and ran toward them, giving them both a hug. "Oh my heavens! It's been like forever since we've on the beach together!!"

The boys just smiled, returning my hug as Quil came up behind me. My eyes then slowly looked Embry over. Like the other guys he was much more taller than me, he was rather muscular, he only wore shorts, his black hair was cut short, and there was a pretty tattoo on his upper arm. After I looked over him I met his eyes and was immediately trapped. All at once my emotions rushed through me, all of them being good, and it was like fireworks were being fired. My heart skipped a few beats and butterflies exploded in my stomach. Something in his eyes changed, like they were reflecting how I felt.

Then I remember something my mom use to say: _'When you find your true love you will feel complete and your heart will soar.'_ That was how I felt right now. From the side I could have sworn that I saw Quil and Jake grin, but then again I could have seen a unicorn riding a unicycle. I don't know how long I was staring into his beautiful eyes and I really didn't care, but I was soon pulled away from them.

"Aunty Jay!" I heard little Braden cry happily, forcing me to turn from his eyes.


	4. Chapter 3 Dancing With the Ancestors

_Chapter 3 Dancing With the Ancestors _

Cammie's POV

"MOMMY!" I heard my little Braden call from behind me. I turn around to find Braden running toward me followed by my little sister Jaida and three enormous guys. They looked familiar but, I just couldn't tell you why. I smiled at my little baby boy standing in front of me with a big, wide grin on his face-he's been hanging around with my sister for way to long!

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Braden said,excitedly with his arm wide open, his brown eyes full of life.

"Yes, Braden? Did you have fun at Lee-Lee's house?" I asked him while picking him up in my arms. I noticed eight pairs of eyes staring at Branden and I. The three guys were still behind Jaida. They were all staring at me like I was crazy and Jaida just grinned like an idiot. It was like they saw a ghost, but I wasn't. I was just a caring mother so what was their problem?

"Yea, mommy I did. Me and Wee-Wee baked cookies and a cake. We pwayed cars in the backward, we colored and painted too! Oh oh mommy I made you a pwetty piture! Here, here it is!" Braden replied handing me the picture he made me. It was so adorable, even through it was just a bunch of stick figures.

"Awe that's so sweet Braden. What does it say?" I asked him, still feeling the watching eyes.

"It says Braden loves mommy!" Braden exclaimed happily. I loved the smile on my little boy's face. It gave me a reason to keep going. For a moment I totally forgot where we were, I turn to Jaida and the boys and smile letting them know that I hadn't forgotten they were there.

"So Jaida who's your friends?" I asked Jaida speciously. I still hadn't figured out who they were and it was bugging me. If I didn't know them, then how does Jaida know them? I have no clue but I guess I'll find out.

"Are you serious? We grew up with them!" Jaida exclaimed giving me the _are-you-messing-with-me_ look. "Okay fine the one on my left is Jacob, the one in the middle is Embry, and the one on my right is Quil."

_Wow, they have grown up big time. They're so tall and they got muscles too. Wow! _I thought as I stared at them, totally shocked.

"Oh wow I so didn't recognize you all. I'm so sorry, oh and before I forget this is my baby boy Braden. Say 'Hi', Braden." I said to the guys.

"Hi, guyz!" Braden said as he wiggled out of my arms and ran to Jacob. Braden grinned and grabbed a hold of his leg. I ran after him and picked him up.

"Sorry, about that Jake. He gets excited when meeting new people" I said to Jake, giving him an one arm hug. He was about to say something, but loud music from the speakers cut him off. The music wasn't anything fancy, it was old traditional Quileute songs, nothing but old instruments and voices that were ancient but lively. I watched as a smile formed on my sisters face and her electric blue eyes twinkled; I could see the gears in her head turning, and a mischievous planning forming.

"Hey Braden, do you want to watch mommy and Aunty Jay dance?" Jaida asked him, earning a _what-the-hell-are-you-thinking_ look from me. Her smile just turned into a grin as Braden clapped his hands together, cheering us on.

"Hey Quil?" I asked turning to him. "Can you give Braden to Leah?"

"Sure!" He said as I handed Braden to him. When my little boy was out of my arms Jaida took my arm and dragged me to the bonfire. I sighed lazily as she babbled on to Jake and Embry, who were following us.

"OK so you remember the dance to this song right?" my little sister asked as I watched some of the other reservation people dance.

"Um...no?" I replied, feeling ashamed that I couldn't remember my own tribe's dance. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying not to looked irritated.

"Alright here's what you do," she started, her irritation completely gone. "Close your eyes and listen to the music. Find the beat and let the music flow through you. Then let your Quileute instincts guide you!"

When she was done she advanced to the bonfire, with Embry behind her and began to dance. After a little while of watching I did as she told me and closed my eyes, giving myself up to the music and my ancestor's instincts guide me. Soon I was dancing in sync with the others. As we danced I felt the energy from the song fuel my body's every move, I felt as if we were dancing with ancestors.

I watched my sister dance from across the bonfire and smiled. She looked so happy dancing there with Embry, it made me happy. I wish I could just stay here in this moment forever, with no worries or pain. I wish we could stay this happy forever, but unfortunately all happy moments must end...

By the time everything was packed up and the fire was out I was exhausted! I was lying against a log with Braden sleeping peacefully on my lap. Jaida was help Sue put stuff into the car and the boys helped them. I sighed as a sight shiver ran down my spin, with out the blazing fire, the night was a little chilly. I watched as Braden slept, smoothing his brown hair, listening to the ocean crash against the beach.

"Hey, Cammie we got to go!" Jaida whispered popping up in front of me.

"Alright I'll be right there," I handed Braden to her, making sure not to wake him. Then I sat there in the silence listening to the ocean once again.

"Need help getting up?" I heard someone asked. I turned my gaze from the ocean and looked up, meeting two beautiful brown eyes. For a few minutes we just stood there, staring at each other, my greens eyes looking into his brown ones. The whole time I could feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart skip a few beats, but I could also feel dread finding it's way to the surface too. My inner body was in total chaos; my heart jumped for joy, growing wings and soaring through the sky; but my mind screamed no, and just wanted to push the feeling away.

The feeling I felt was too familiar, and it scared me, but at the same time it made me happy. Last time I felt this way I got hurt, I fell from the sky, crashing back down to Earth with a _BANG!_. Now all my mind wanted to do was to quiet my heart and push the feeling back, smothering it in the back of my conscience.

Jake grinned and offered me his hand. I immediately took it, even though my mind was screaming in protest, and I returned a smile. I couldn't help but think, _Oh God not again...

* * *

_

**A/N: srry it took so long! hope you guys liked this chapter! oh and by the way if you listen to Native American music while reading the bonfire scene** **it makes it sooo much better!!Anyways thanks for reading and please review! I will except compliments and criticism, everything helps!**

**Cho!  
**


	5. Chapter 4 The Dreadful Truth

Chapter 4 The Dreadful Truth

Jaida's POV

It had maybe been a month or two since we arrived to La Push. Every moment we weren't at work or doing something important, we were hanging with the guys. We played video games, worked in the garage, or played on the beach with Braden and Claire. Life seemed great and I could tell that Cammie was really starting to heal; she smiled like the way she use to when we were kids, and her laughter came freely and was full of life! Everything seemed to be perfect for her, well until _he _came...

I laughed as the guys told me one of their stupid adventures; apparently it involved a lighter and smuggled kerosene. We hung out in the garage at Sue's as we waited for Cammie to come back from putting Braden down to sleep. While we waited I worked on my mom's birthday present and Jacob, Quil, and Embry told funny stories of the things they did while we were living in Alaska.

Quil started telling, what seemed to be a really funny story, when I slid from underneath the car with a little car oil on my face. I looked up at my old childhood friends and smiled. They haven't changed a bit, well they changed physically, but they were still the boys we use to run around with (sometimes naked)! I got up and Embry handed me a handkerchief as Quil got to the best part in the story.

"So we found some Forks kids having a wild party on the beach, just drinking away," Quil started, barely being able to holding himself together. "And we decided to make sure they were ok and to see if we could get a couple laughs in too, because let me tell you they are hilarious when they're drunk! We walked up to the amateur bonfire and found a couple of them already passed out or having a total make out session with the person next to them. Then this total babe comes up to us – she was a senior I think – and she started flirting like crazy with Jake! Well her even drunker boyfriend didn't approve and started swinging his empty beer bottle around like a baseball bat when-"

"Hey shrimp," a smooth male voice said from behind me and I stopped laughing immediately. I know that voice oh to well; it belonged to none other than the devil's spawn. Quil and Jake shared the same confused face, while Embry looked worried as they watched me change from blissfully happy to raging mad.

"Where's Cammie?" he asked darkly stepping closer to me. My blood boiled as images of Cammie's fearful, heartbroken, and tear stained face burned into my skull. Ever since that day when he hurt her, I was ready to face the life as a murder head on! I was willing to do anything to make him pay for what Cammie had become!

With my back still turned to him, I picked up a wrench that I placed on the counter, and chucked it as hard as I could at him. He was taken off guard as the metal object hit him square in the stomach. He grunted and bent slightly over as the wrench clattered to the floor. After a moment he regained himself and glared evilly at me as I straighten my back, showing him that wasn't going to back down.

"Why you little bitch!" he shouted while holding himself as his glare intensified, probably hiding the pain he felt.

"You deserved it you douche-bag!" I shouted back, bawling my fists as my shoulders trembled violently with anger. "Especially after what you did to Cammie!"

After another few minutes of our glaring contest a smug smirk spread across his features. He walked up to me and cocked his head. His blue eyes filled with mock humor as looked down at me and said, "You know, you're pretty cute when you're angry,"

More anger roared in my veins at his comment. I rose up my hand and tried to smack him in the face, but he grabbed it before it made contact. The growl that escaped my mouth when he grabbed my wrist almost masked the one that came behind me. He flashed me a devilish grin when he looked behind me.

"Let her go!" Embry growled and the grin on Blake's face grew. I looked over my shoulder to see Embry ready to pounce on Blake and rip him to shreds as Quil tried to calm him down.

"So the little shrimp needs some help from the local boy scouts?" he mocked. Right there he added two more mistakes to his list. Mistake number one was showing his unwanted face and asking for Cammie. Mistake number two was insulting my friends. And mistake number three was leaving his most sensitive spot on his body unprotected.

"No I don't!" I said in a deadly tone as I shoved my knee hard into the unprotected placed. He double-over in pain and refrained himself from screaming like a little girl. A confidant smirk found its way to my face as I watched his pain; it was only a fraction of what he put my sister through. "Now why don't you get out of here before you lose something!"

After a few moments he regained enough of himself to leave and started walking away. When he was at the entrance of the small garage he turned and gave me a murderous glare. "The next time you see Cameron, tell her to find me; I'll be in town for a little while,"

"Don't count on it!" I barked at him.

"Hey I just want to see the little guy too,"

"I'll kill you before you even lay your eyes on him!"

"I'd like to see you try," he said then walked out of my line of sight. The garage was silent for a while as I tried to take a hold of my anger. Embry came up beside me and put one of his large hands on my small shaking shoulder; somehow taking the anger away. I looked up at him and a small smile formed on my face, "Thanks,"

"Jaida..." Jake began but he didn't finish, like he was lost for words. I sighed and decided that I would tell them the truth. I mean they deserve to know right?

"You guys must be really confused!" I said as I turned around. Then I sighed and scratched the back of my head, "Ugh, where do I begin?"

"Why not the beginning?" Quil asked. _But the beginning is really complicated..._I thought.

"I'll tell you a short version ok? `Cause it's a really long story," I insisted, then they nodded for me to begin. "The man who was here was Cammie's ex-boyfriend, Blake; he was popular, his father was the CEO of a major company, but Cammie never loved him for the money just him. I never liked him from the beginning, I thought he was to good to be true."

" Him and Cammie were dating almost all of her Sophomore year, then that summer he told her that he was moving to Washington D.C., so they went on one more date before he left. She never came back, mom and I got worried so we called the police, but they said that we had to wait, so we did. The hours ticked; we called all her friends, the restaurant, and Blake, but they said they haven't heard from her."

"We were about to call the police again, when she called from a hotel phone. She sounded so scared, and she was crying. She told us where she was and mom went to go get her, when they came back she looked awful. It didn't take me long to put two and two together, I was horrified and at the same time I was fuming."

"I wanted to report him to the police, for Date Rape, but Cammie said that it was her fault and not his. Mom didn't report anything, even though he did that to her, somehow she still loved him. Soon Cammie started showing signs of pregnancy, so we took her to the doctor only to have him confirm our theory. Our grandparents wanted her to get rid of it but we were always Pro-Life, so we didn't. Then Braden was born..." When I was done their faces were blank and it took them a little while to process everything that I told them.

"So he..." Jake couldn't finish what he had to say because he ran out of the garage, furious. Quil followed him leaving me and Embry alone.

"Jake!" I called, but Embry tightened his grip on my shoulder. "But Embry,"

"He just needs some time to cool down, don't worry Jay," he said with a reassuring smile. I looked up into his eyes and smiled back, knowing that I could trust him.


	6. Chapter 5 The Vampire is in Town!

Chapter 5 The Vampire is in Town!

Jake's POV

I ran out of the garage before I could phase in front of Jaida. I got to the edge of the woods and phased not bothering to take off my clothes first. I just had to get as far away from them as I could before I turned around and beat the shit out of him.

_He deserved everything that is coming his way. I don't care if Braden his is son he lays one hand on him and he's a dead man. I swear_- I started to say before Quil interrupted my thoughts.

_ Hey, man calm down no one has to die _Quil thought as we ran. I just snarled at Quil and pushed myself to run faster. At times like these I wish I had my head to myself where no one could bother me and I could mentally kill Blake without having someone tell me to calm down or say I'm over reacting. Once again Quil interrupted my thoughts-

_ Hey, man think about Cammie what would she say if you killed her ex… and he was found ripped to shreds? She'd be scared man, and then you'd have to tell her the truth… I don't think she's ready for the whole 'I-imprinted-on-you-so-you're-mine-forever' thing and that I'm-a-werewolf speech._

A part of me knew he was right and the other part just wanted to be pissed. So I growled and just kept on running, because a good run always help calm me down. But instead of running in peace Quil was at my tail (literally) and insisted on being my baby-sitter. Great!

We ran along twining paths in the woods that hikers hardly traveled. The trees were tall and casted a large cool shadow over the forest floor. The trees were spread apart making it easy for us to maneuver through. Very few animals dare cross our path as we ran, and if they did it was for a quick second then they were gone. And the dirt felt weird on my paws, rough yet comforting.

Everything was going great, and I was finally starting to calm down, but that was until I caught Blake's scent. The moment I caught his disgusting scent my anger returned. Without thinking, or listening to Quil's voice, I charged at full speed. Determination fueled me as I followed the bastard's scent with Quil at my heels. When we were close a burning scent flooded my nose and I stopped. A vampire.

I let out a loud howl as Quil stopped next to me and joined in. In a matter of moments some of the pack had showed up. Jared, Paul, Seth, Brady and Collin were the only ones to show up. Then we took off and followed the bleach smell that was mixing with Blake's.

_Who's Blake? _Jared asked.

_One of Cammie's old acquaintances, _Quil described lightly.

_ He's a stuck up jack-ass that needs to get the shit knocked out of him! _I barked remembering the conversation earlier when we were in the garage. I heard a lot of oh's and ah's and other comments.

_He had the nerve to hit on Jaida? _Seth thought angrily.

_But at least she was bold enough to step up to him, _Paul commented.

_Yeah, I think that slap she gave him is gonna leave a mark! _Brady said replaying the part where she slapped him again and again.

_Jesus Christ stop that! _I barked

_Ok boss, _he whimpered. Then we came to the outskirts of an untamed lawn and a small cottage. In the dirt driveway was an expansive shiny black car and an expansive red sports car. By now it was getting dark and the porch lights shone brightly. With the slamming of an old screen door Blake and the vampire walked out.

_Ok, circle around the house. Don't do anything until I give the word! _I ordered and they did as they were told. I moved closer to hear what they were saying, and the trees still covered my large hairy form.

"Geez, Cammie's bitch of a sister left an f*ckin hand print on my faces! She even scratched me with her f*ckin sharp nails!" Blake complained rubbing his red cheek.

_HA! I told you it left a mark! _Brady cried triumphantly, but he got shushed by everyone. _Sorry!_

"Get over it you baby," the vampire hissed while fixing his shades.

"So what's the plan?" Blake asked recovering slightly.

"I'm going to find his wife and draw him out by killing her," He explained while he scanned the trees. "Then if that doesn't work I'll take them out, that'll definitely draw that bastard out,"

"So what do you want me to do?" Blake asked.

"Keep an eye on them and make sure they don't leave,"

"Fine I'll do that," Blake said. "When will you be back?"

"Soon," the vampire said before getting into the black car and speeding off toward the boundary line. Then Blake grumbled something and walked into the cottage.

_Hey Boss, do you want us to follow him? _Jared asked excitedly.

_No, he'll make it over the line before you could catch him, _I replied as this unsettling feeling fell over me.

_Aww, _some of the others thought disappointedly.

_Who do you think they were talking about? _Quil asked.

_ Do you think the vampire is gonna go after Jaida and Cammie? _Seth asked worriedly as an image of them smiling (well Cammie smiled while Jaida wore a goofy grin) flashed across his mind.

_Quil I don't know and just in case Seth, you and Leah need to watch out for anything suspicious. _I told them.

_What about when they go to work? _Paul asked.

_Someone will watch them there too, _I decided.

_Who do you think the vampire is trying to get to come out? _Collin asked.

_I-I don't know…_

_See ya boss, _Seth thought before turning back and pulling on his shorts. I was in the woods outside his house. The moon shone brightly over the backyard and the house was completely dark inside.

_I hope you stay safe Cammie and you too Jaida, _I thought as I reluctantly walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Srry it soooo long to update, but now since it's summer hopefully I'll get more chapters out! Thanx for waiting for soo long! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 6 Fitting on a Sunny Day

Chapter 5 Fighting on a Sunny Day

Jaida's POV

"Hey Aunty Jay-Jay, where's mama?" Braden asked his eyes full of curiosity. I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes.

It had been a week since the stupid moron, Blake, showed up. But since his arrival I hadn't said a word about it to my sister. I was afraid too of what she would do if she found out he was here. Would she get together with him again? Would she fall into one of her depression pits? Or would she-

I lightly shook my, trying to ease the current thought.

But even though she hasn't heard about her ex, she's been really down recently. She stays up in our room and reads all the time! She's been really quiet and distant, even to Braden, which is extremely unusual for her!

It bugs me that she won't talk to me about all her problems! I mean we're sisters, aren't we suppose to help each other out?

"Jay-Jay?" Braden's innocent voice brought me out of my thoughts.

Forcing a smile I said, "Mama's reading in her room,"

"Aww! But it's so pwetty ouwt side!"

"Do you want me to get mommy?"

"Yeah! So that we could go to the bweach!" Braden exclaimed, throwing his arms into the light of the sun and grinning. Laughing I snuggled him against my chest and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Ewwy!" He said as he rubbed his cheek, but he giggled and returned my kiss making me laugh. Sometimes I forget how adorable he is!

Taking him off my lap I placed him in the grass and stood up. As I stretched my arms a devilish plan formed in my mind, making an evil grin spread across my face. Then I quickly started to make my way to our room.

When I got up to our room I found the door slightly ajar. My sister was lying lazily on the bottom bunk with her nose in her book. Without making any noise I sneaked into our room and snatched her book away.

"Hey!" Cammie yelled, sitting up abruptly. "Give that back!"

My grin widened even more, to the point that my cheeks hurt. "Nope,"

"Why not?" she persisted, trying to get her book back.

"`Cause, it's a beautiful day! This kind of weather as rare as a blue moon and your sitting inside reading!" I explained and watched as her face lit up with irritation, I stuck out my tongue. "And if you want your book back, you're going to have to catch me!"

Then I took off running as my sister sprung out of bed – still wearing her work clothes. I raced down the stair with lightening speed, practically running into a group of people gathering in the kitchen. As I neared the door I turned my head and saw her on my heels.

"You'll never catch me a live coppers!" I shouted and sped up only to collide with wall-like abs. The breath was knocked out of me as I fell to the ground and the book flung out of my hand. "Ouch,"

"Watch where you're going pipsqueak!" A gruff voice growled. Looking up I saw an angry looking Paul standing in the doorway.

"Maybe you should have paid attention and moved your big butt!" I growled back. "And I'm not SHORT you're just freakishly TALL!"

"HA! I got my book back!" Cameron said triumphantly behind me. Turning my head to the side I saw her standing at the foot of the stair with the book in her hand. "Now I can finish reading,"

_Great, now I'll never get her outside! _I thought angrily while my fists clenched at my sides. Standing up I glared up at Paul who returned it and said, "Move aside pipsqueak,"

Feeling the sudden uproar of anger in my body I stood straight up, not even reaching Paul's shoulders, and said defiantly, "Make me you big oaf!"

"What did you say?" He demanded through clenched teeth.

"Make me," I said slowly pronouncing each word making him fuming mad.

"Paul," Sam warned from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Jaida maybe you should move," Cammie insisted putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I said and stomped my foot down. "Not until he apologizes,"

"For what?" he asked, his shoulders slightly shaking.

"Jaida," Cammie said worriedly, tightening her grip on my shoulder.

"For ruining everything!" I shouted in his face.

"Maybe you should have payed more attention," He sneered.

"And maybe you could have moved your butt out of the way!" I shouted. His face turned into a scowl as he peered down on me, his anger radiating off his body making me cower under him a little.

"Back off Paul!" Embry ordered as he got between us. Not being able to see standing behind Embry I couldn't see Paul's face, but I knew it wasn't pretty.

"Paul," Sam said before Paul could say anything. "Go outside and cool down now!"

Grumbling to himself, Paul did as he was told and went out back, and as he passed me Embry put a protective arm in front of me. When he was gone Embry turned to me and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Ugh!" I screamed and stormed out the front door like a child with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Jaida!" My sister called following me out the door with Embry behind her.

"Why are you so angry?" Embry asked.

"Is it because Paul called you a pipsqueak?" Cammie asked.

"No!" I yelled spinning around to face them.

"Then what's your problem!" She shouted back.

"My problem is you!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air. "You've been so distant lately and I'm sick of it. Braden wonders why you won't play with him and I want to know what's wrong with you. I mean for God's sake we're sisters yet right now you're treating me like a stranger!"

"Well maybe I don't want to tell you my problems!" She shouted back. "Maybe I'm in a reading mood."

"Reading mood my butt! You're hiding from something and you won't tell me why, and even if you don't want to tell me you can at least enjoy this beautiful day with your son!"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Oh so you want me to call mom and have her tell you to get your butt outside?"

"NO!" She screamed at me. The atmosphere around us was hot and heavy with anger. And right when our conversation was getting ugly Jake grabbed Cameron's arm and Embry grabbed me around the waist.

"Hey!" We shouted in unison.

"Sam do you mind if we miss this meeting?" Quil asked with Braden on his shoulders.

"Fine one of the others can fill you guys in later," Sam said and went back inside. With that Jake started to drag Cammie with him, Quil leading the way. Then Embry lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I shouted, getting a nice view of his butt. "Put me down!"

"Not yet Jay," he laughed and started to walk. As he walked a warm blush crept up in my cheeks and I tried to focus on something other than his hind quarters.

"YAY! Field twip!" I heard Braden say. After a while of walking Embry moved me a little, still keeping me on is shoulder though. With a laugh he teased, "For such a small girl you're kinda heavy."

"S-Shut up!" I squeaked and tried to cross my arms, and he laughed even more making me move. Finally the concrete turned to sand and the sound of crashing waves reached my ears.

"YAY! The bweach!" Braden said excitedly and Embry kept walking forward.

"You can put me down now," I insisted seeing the salt water at his feet.

"Nope not yet," he said as the water rose up his leg. When he was knee deep in the ocean he stopped and moved me to the front of his chest.

Knowing exactly what he was planning I grabbed onto his neck and squealed. "Embry don't you dare!"

"This'll cool you down for sure!" He exclaimed and threw me into the water. I screamed before the water swallowed me whole. As I tried to right myself I felt the icy cold water prickle my skin, cooling it down. After my feet found the sand I stood up and gasped for air. My shaggy bangs covered my eyes and my small braid in the front clung to my neck. "Do you feel better?"

"Y-yes! I'm f-fine n-n-now!" I stuttered shivering slightly from the chill.

"Good," He smiled and picked me up again.

"H-hey!" I tried to protest, but stopped when my cold skin touched his warm skin.

_So warm,_ I thought and wrapped my arms around his neck, getting closer to the warmth.

When we got back to the beach I saw Cammie sitting in the sand, soaking wet next to Jake with his am around her shoulders. Embry walked up to them and sat me in front of my sister then he sat next to me. Not wanting to look at my sister I turned around. Quil and Braden were playing in the sand, trying to make a sand castle and they laughed and smiled.

"No Jay," Embry said and turned me around to face my sister.

"You to need to apologize now," Jake said.

"Why should I apologize to her?" Cammie asked pointing to me but looking at Jake.

"Because sisters shouldn't fight," Embry replied.

"Especially with a kid around," Jacob added nodding in Braden's direction. Cammie and I looked at Braden and saw him throwing sand in the air.

"Fine," I sighed and stood up. Walking over to her I reached out my hand and said sincerely, "I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry too," She said and took my hand. After I helped her up she hugged me and I returned it. Then we looked at each other and shared an evil smile. Turning to the guys I took off my soaked shoes and walked up to Embry.

Grinning I tapped his forehead and whispered "You're it," and started running, with Cammie behind me.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Embry called as him and Jake ran after us. Cammie and I laughed as we ran across the beach. And Braden clapped his hands excitedly as him and Quil watched us run around like kids.


End file.
